The Price of Freedom
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: Demeter and her young daughter Jemima must escape from Macavity, but how can they do so when he forbids their freedom from his Warehouse?
1. Chapter 1

The Price of Freedom

By jelliclesoul635

Summary: Demeter and her young daughter Jemima must escape from Macavity, but how can they do so when he forbids their freedom from his Warehouse?

_A/N: Wrote this in a day. It's probably not very good, but I dreamed something along the lines of what happens in this story and I decided to write it out before I forgot about it. I hope you enjoy it!_

_I know, I know! I have other stories to finish, but they are going to have to wait for a little bit longer when my first year of college has ended. Granted, that's only in a couple of weeks, so you'll have to keep waiting, for those of you who are currently reading my other "in progress" stories, but at least the wait is coming to an end! Hopefully this can satisfy you temporarily. Thanks for being patient!_

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

* * *

Main Hall:

Demeter sat on the throne (a pair of giant couch cushions) next to her mate. He was currently ordering the death sentence of another spy who had betrayed him. The executions lately were piling up, the prisons filling to the max with enemies of the crimson fiend.

After the guards had carried off the protesting spy, Demeter turned to her mate, speaking somewhat hesitantly. "Couldn't you give that one a break? How much room do you think there is down in those dungeons? Certainly not acres… which is what you need to keep all of those felines behind bars."

Macavity looked at her quizzically. "Darling, what's gotten into you? Since when does it trouble you how the prisoners are kept? They're prisoners!"

"I know, and I don't know what's going on with me, but I feel like things need to change."

"Change? Whatever for? Things are marvelous! Perhaps you should return to your chambers and rest. You'll feel better after a nap. You shouldn't be worrying too much about anything anyway, not in your condition." He held a paw over her rounded belly. He caressed her cheek, and she grinned absentmindedly.

Demeter's Chambers:

Demeter stood by the window, fondling the velvet curtain and allowing her mind to wander…

_What's come over me? Macavity's right. I've never bothered to be concerned before, for the lives of those who I don't even know. But the look of desperation on that criminals face, he was pleading with his eyes and I could tell he was innocent…_

_Stop it! You've got a wonderful life here! Nothing's wrong! Macavity spared the Junkyard and all those you love! Being his mate hasn't been that much of a price to pay. So I don't have much freedom, and I don't get to visit the Jellicles, but at least I'm alive, and at least my family is safe. _

_I worry though, suppose Macavity unleashes his temper upon our child the way he sometimes does to me? I could never forgive him, and I could never subject my child to such abuse. Ah, but he's not so terrible! Is he?_

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hi, darling." Macavity walked over to Demeter, coiling his arms around the top of her swollen abdomen from behind.

"Is there something you wanted, dear?" Demeter leaned against him.

"Just you." He smiled, as did Demeter. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. The kitten will be here any day now. Just a little more patience and a bit more time is all it will take."

Macavity moved from Demeter abruptly, nearly causing her to fall. He paced wildly, holding his paws to his head. He looked frustrated. "Why does it have to take so long? Isn't there any way to speed the process? This is madness!"

"Macavity, the only madness there is right now is in your temper. Relax. The baby will come. I promise." Demeter spoke in soothing tones, placing her paws gently upon his tensed shoulders.

"But when?" he shrugged off her touch and continued to rant and rave. "We've waited for what seems like forever! How do we even know if that thing is alive in there? Let's just cut it out, maybe it's stuck!"

"Macavity! Have you gone insane? The baby is not _stuck_. It's growing. So it's taking a little longer than anticipated, that doesn't mean she isn't going to be okay."

"_She_?" Macavity was incredulous. "Since when did we decide it was going to be a _she_?"

"Well for one, we don't get to decide what it is, Mac. But I have a feeling that we're going to be raising a little girl. I don't know how I know, and of course I could be wrong, but something tells me deep inside that this little creature inside me is going to need a female name."

"Demeter." Macavity was serious. "You can't have a girl. How can I pass down anything to a girl?"

"Macavity, be sensible. Just because there's a chance that this baby could be a girl doesn't mean she will be any less capable than a boy."

"Well let's just hope that you're wrong, for your sake and the baby's." Macavity's tone was frightening.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" Demeter was astonished that he could threaten her so. Although, recalling how he made her agree to be his mate in the first place erased any question in her mind regarding his ability to make threats.

"I think you know precisely what I mean! Would you like a preview?" Macavity raised his paw over his head, aiming at Demeter. She fell to the floor, losing her footing as he approached her. She held up her paws in front of her face and her legs to protect her stomach as best she could.

Macavity got down on the floor, leaning over her, whispering in her ear. "Don't ever cross me, Demeter. You won't appreciate the consequences, and neither will your child."

Demeter continued to tremble as he left the room. She couldn't believe this could happen. How could she stay here with this beast? How could she let her child be raised even partly by this monster? Children aren't perfect, they make mistakes, and as Demeter had learned in her time spent with the fiery feline, Macavity didn't take kindly to mistakes, or anything other than what he wanted for that matter.

What she would do would have to wait. Her face contorted in agony as the first wave of contractions began. Her baby was coming and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it.

* * *

_A/N: I'm planning to put the rest of this story up today! Hope you're liking it so far!_


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Later:

Macavity's temper had spiraled out of control. It didn't matter if it was aimed at Demeter, or their daughter Jemima. When he was mad, everyone felt his rage.

"You shouldn't yell at Jemima so much. She's only a kitten."

"Don't tell me what to do." Macavity turned over in the bed they shared and yanked the majority of the blankets toward him.

Returning the gesture, Demeter yanked the blankets in her direction, much to Macavity's dismay. "I don't see how she will ever trust you as a father figure if all you do is cause her to cower in fear. You're not thinking like a normal feline! Where's your common sense? I feel like I don't know who you are right now and it terrifies me!"

"That's not my fault, Demeter." He yanked the blankets once more, rougher and more determined.

"Do you even love her? Jemima I mean… do you love her the way I do? Is she everything to you the way she is to me?"

Silence.

"Well, do you love her?" Demeter sat up and huffed. "How can anyone be loved by a tom who has no compassion in his heart, no warmth in his soul… you're not even a cat, are you? You're a Pollicle, a stubborn Pollicle who only has room in his heart for himself."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Macavity bellowed, turning over and shoving Demeter out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Damn you, Demeter! I give you everything you could possibly want and because I have a tendency to be angry and upset, you treat me like dirt?"

"There's one thing you've never been able to give me, Macavity, and that's love. Nothing can survive without love."

"How about tough love, Demeter? You ever hear of that? Would you like to see how it works?"

"No, thank you." She replied bitterly, pushing herself up and leaving the room.

The Next Day:

Demeter sat in the garden with Jemima, who playfully swatted at the flowers dancing in the light breeze. The birds chirped merrily and the clouds soared above in the cerulean blue sky. The day was beautiful - plain and simple.

Jemima leapt in and out of the thick green hedges, giggling with glee. Demeter laughed at her silly little daughter, envious of her innocent perspective on life.

Suddenly Jemima was pulling on Demeter's arms, jumping up and down with excitement. "Mommy, couldn't we go to the docks? I want to see the boats and watch the seagulls eat fish."

"On one condition." Demeter bent down to look Jemima in the eyes; she teasingly tapped Jemima on the nose with her paw.

"And what's that?" Jemima swatted at Demeter's nose with an attempt to copy her mother's actions.

"That you have lots of fun and do as I tell you at all times while we're there."

"DEAL!" Jemima squealed.

"Let's go, then. Shall we?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jemima bounded alongside her mother as they headed towards the shore.

The beach was deserted except for a few humans. Jemima chased the seagulls, giving her best impression of the way a lion roars in the jungle. It was adorably pathetic. Demeter taught Jemima all about the sea shells and the fish, about the boats and the wooden piers. They sat upon the dunes together, sunbathing and enjoying each other's company. Demeter knew she should enjoy the peace and quiet while she could, for as soon as they returned home, Macavity would be furious, claiming that outings at the beach were frivolous wastes of time.

"Jem, what are up to over there?" Jemima sat with her back facing Demeter. She was working on something diligently, Demeter just didn't know what. She crept up to Jemima, craning her neck over her daughter's shoulder.

"Wait, mommy! Don't look yet! It's a surprise!" Jemima cried desperately.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Demeter chuckled.

Jemima continued to work; tongue sticking out on the side of her small mouth, eyes focusing intently on whatever it was in the grasp of her paws.

"Can I look now?" Demeter questioned anxiously.

"Only if you close your eyes first." Jemima teased cleverly.

"Okay. They're closed, Jem."

Jemima looked over her shoulder, noticing one of her mother's chartreuse eyes peeping through the slits of nearly closed eyelids.

"No peeking, mommy!"

Demeter bit her lip in an attempt to disguise her smile, but it was to no avail. Her ears tilted and listened to the sound of her daughter coming closer and closer through the sand. Something slipped over her head and rested on her neck.

Jemima giggled. "Open your eyes now, mommy."

Demeter did. She gasped, looking down upon a seashell hanging on her neck. The necklace was made out of braided blades of beach grass from the dunes nearby and delicately weaved through a single hole in the perfectly white shell.

"Jemima, it's beautiful! How did you even make this?"

"I'm just gifted I guess." She spoke proudly.

"Yes you are." Demeter grabbed Jemima and hugged her close to her.

As the sun was setting, they abandoned their spot upon the dunes and headed home. As they entered the Warehouse, Demeter was met in the lobby by Macavity.

"Hi, daddy." Jemima sauntered cautiously to her father with her head hung low and her ears drooped fearfully.

"You've nothing to be afraid of, Jemima. Go to your room and stay there."

"Yes, sir." She obeyed her father. She looked back once at Demeter, who smiled and ushered her onward up the grand staircase.

"You went to the beach today. Another pointless outing." Macavity stood with his arms crossed, feet firmly planted on the ground, standing completely erect and sturdy.

"Yes." Demeter answered.

"You know I don't like that. In fact, I believe last time you disobeyed me I told you never to take Jemima to the docks again. Her time should be spent learning how to reign over this Kingdom I've spent so many months and endless amounts of labor building. What can she possibly accomplish at the beach that will help her prepare for life as a ruler?"

"Kittenhood." Demeter responded honestly.

"Excuse me?" Macavity was disgusted.

"How can she be a kitten if all she ever does it sit through lesson after lesson after lesson? You're forcing her to grow up without even experiencing what it is to have fun."

"Fun is irrelevant."

"I don't give a damn, Macavity! She is not your daughter only! I happen to be her mother! I should also have a say in how she lives her life. And you know, she's the one living it! Why doesn't she have a say? She should be able to do what she wants, we as parents are meant to guide her, not restrict her and force her to do things she hates!" Demeter's voice rose higher, grew louder. She allowed her emotions to surface in a way they never had. She stepped closer and closer to Macavity as she spoke.

"Why is freedom such an impossible concept for you to comprehend? I know you're heartless but-"

SLAP

Demeter met the ground with a resounding thud, the force of the slap introducing her to the cold floor and stinging of her cheek.

She looked up at Macavity, infuriated. She stumbled to her paws and continued to speak.

"I will not let you do this to me anymore. And I will not let you hurt or control the life my daughter lives."

"How dare you speak to me that way!"

Macavity pushed Demeter against the wall, holding her by the wrists. His breath was hot and engulfed the entirety of Demeter's face.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I will have your compliance, and if I have to resort to violence to get it, so be it." He delivered a solid kick to Demeter's stomach with the rounded part of his knee. She hunched over, feeling the air catch in her throat.

"Do we have an understanding?" Macavity asked. Demeter struggled to get air in her lungs, unable to speak, yet refusing to nod her head.

Macavity grabbed her by the throat, strengthening his vice-like grip as she continued to defy him. "Answer me, damn you!"

She looked him in the eyes, refusing to obey like the puppy she had been to him all this time. She enjoyed having the ability to stir such fury in him, so long as she could ignore the pain that resulted with her rebellion.

He gave out an exasperated grunt and threw her to the floor. He kicked her repeatedly. "You think you're so tough, don't you? Well, I'll teach you."

He lifted her off the ground, blood spilling out of the corner of her mouth. Still, she defiantly looked him in the eyes, the yellow orbs squinting as he gave another grunt of rage.

He scratched her over and over again, not noticing the kitten at the top of the stairs, watching in horror as her father beat her mother to a bloody pulp. Out of breath, Macavity stopped his attack, leaning down, ripping the necklace from Demeter's neck. She lay on her side, reeling from the ordeal she had just been through.

"Wait, give that back." Demeter wheezed. "Don't take that."

Macavity dropped it on the floor in front of Demeter's distressed and tormented face, stepping on it cruelly. The sound of the shell crunching beneath Macavity's paw caused her to clench her eyes closed, tears flowing for the first time since the argument began.

A voice cried out. "No!" Jemima raced down the stairs and knelt down before the shards of seashell. She held the pieces in her paws, crying softly. She stood up, anger on her young face and she hollered. "Why, daddy?"

"Because I can. Now you listen to me, Jemima. You will no longer go to the beach with your mother. In fact, you'll only see your mother for one hour every other day. This is final. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"NO! I love my mother a lot more than I love you. She cares about me and wants me to be happy. You're the worst father anyone could have and I HATE YOU!"

Macavity growled, throwing a paw across the face of his own flesh and blood. Jemima slid across the floor, sitting up instantly and rubbing the spot where her father's paw had made contact.

Demeter cried out, crawling to where her daughter sat sniffling, eyes overflowing with tiny drops of water.

She held her daughter and comforted her. Jemima cried into Demeter's neck, holding onto her mother tightly. Demeter looked up at Macavity, protective and brave. "You will never touch her again. I am taking her out of here and there is nothing you can do about it."

Macavity laughed. "Is that so? Let me show you something, the both of you. Take a look at that vase over there. You see it?" Macavity's voice took on a violent, dry, commanding tone. "Watch."

Macavity bowed his head, flexing his paws in fists and breathing deeply. He gave a shout and thrust his paws toward the vase. It shattered, sending bits of hardened clay and pottery dust everywhere. Demeter instinctively covered her daughter, shielding her from the debris.

"That's what'll happen to you if you dare leave this place."

Macavity left the room. Demeter was bewildered. She had never known that her mate possessed powers. Even still, it did not change her mind. She would free her daughter from this nightmare, even if it had to be the last thing she ever did.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that same evening:

The Jellicle Junkyard was bustling with movement. The kittens ran around, climbing all over everything and getting into as much mischief as possible. The adults sat outside in the glorious purple-golden light of the setting sun, waiting for the moon to take its position high in sea of twinkling stars above. The Jellicle Ball wasn't for another couple of months, but the weather had been so gorgeous lately that all the cats had wanted to hold some kind of celebration, and that is exactly what the plan was… until a tiny kitten came running into the center of the yard, panting and doubling over in exhaustion.

The adults approached her, the kittens cowering behind their legs. The kitten held up her paws, signaling them to halt their approach.

"Please… my name is Jemima. My mommy needs help. He hurt her bad this time and I can't wake her up. He's going to come after me but you have to help my mommy first."

Jennyanydots questioned the kitten. "Who hurt your mommy, dear one?"

"Macavity."

An echo of gasps circled through the gathering of Jellicles. A silver tabby surfaced at the front of the line. "Where is your mother?"

"Somewhere… four stretches of pavement from here… I ran as fast as I could… so scared… want my mommy… please help…" Just then, Jemima collapsed as unconsciousness consumed her. Jellylorum scooped up the tiny kitten and brought her inside. Munkustrap and a couple of other toms left the Junkyard in search for a queen in need of help, though in Munkustrap's mind, they weren't searching for an injured queen, they were searching for a corpse.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Just wanted to thank all of those who have reviewed so far! I'm still writing this out and am going to do the best I can to get it up all in one night like I said in a previous author's note! Also, for those who are new to my stories and actually like them/this one, you may want to go to my profile and see what else there is that you might like. It's just a suggestion, and not everything I write has turned out the way I like, but if you enjoy it, then that's all I care about! Enjoy, my friends!_

* * *

The streets of London were darkened by the night. The search party approached the approximate area where the kitten Jemima had said her mother had been. "Alright fellas," Munkustrap turned to face the other two toms he had brought with him – Alonzo and Admetus – "somewhere out here is a feline who needs to be found before the Pollicles make a meal out of what's left of her. Be cautious… I'm sure I'm not the only one of us here who heard the name uttered from the lips of the kitten in Jelly's den." They shared looks of understanding. "Okay, spread out and call out should you find anything."

The group dispersed. Each went in a separate direction, but it was what caught the eye of Alonzo that lured him down the alleyway a few feet away.

"Hello? Is anyone down here?"

There was nothing. The only sound to be heard was the squeaking of rats and the dripping of a leaky pipe somewhere. Alonzo was about to retreat from this spot until a shadow on the ground caused him to look upward. There, on a fire escape, was a female cat, tattered and bloody. He involuntarily grimaced when he saw her.

"Hey, are you okay up there? I think you're the queen we've been looking for."

"Is that so?" Demeter was careful, she had assumed that whoever these cats were had been sent by Macavity to capture her and Jemima. Who knows how many of them were around this area. She was probably surrounded and could only pray that Jemima had escaped. When she had woken up on the pavement, there was no one around. Jemima had gone.

Why did Macavity have to find them? He hunted and chased them down and Jemima had gotten ahead, kept running, not realizing that Macavity had lunged at Demeter from behind, knocking her to the ground. As she tried to scurry away, he grabbed onto her leg, biting it with as much force and pressure as he could force from his jaws. She yowled in pain and it was then that Jemima had realized what had happened. A pair of headlights caused the crimson tom to flee as Jemima ran back to her mother, lying unconscious and unmoving in the street. That's when she ran for help, heard the voices of those in the Junkyard, told them where they could find her mother…

Now Demeter was sitting on a fire escape with one of Macavity's spies below, come to take her back to that hell. She couldn't let these beasts take her back. She just couldn't, for her sake and for her daughter's.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to rescue you. I can help you down if you like."

Demeter didn't respond. She ran through a list of scenarios in her mind, of what options she could pursue. As the white and ebony-splotched tom approached the ladder, she eyed him suspiciously. An idea graced her mind as he reached up and began to climb.

"That looks like a nasty wound on your leg. We've got healers who can tend to it if you'll just take my paw." Whoever this cat was had gotten close enough to Demeter for her to make her move.

"No thanks, buster." She replied and suddenly made a leap towards the dumpster just off to the side and below the landing on the fire escape. Her wounded leg had caused her to miscalculate and she landed awkwardly, her ankle twisting and causing more pain to surge through her veins. As she slid off of the dumpster and fell to the ground, she wasted no time picking herself up and continuing to run. The cat from the ladder was behind her, chasing after her, and calling to her. He was trying to fool her and she wouldn't let him win.

She limped onward, running as fast as her legs could take her. As she approached a fence dividing the alley, Alonzo was convinced he had her trapped, that this would all be over soon… that was until she clung onto the diamond shaped openings and climbed upwards and eventually over the side of the fence.

Alonzo was bewildered. She looked like death itself and yet there she went, running off into the foggy distance.

"Alonzo!" Munkustrap had called to him from behind, running up in time to see a shadow of gold, red, and ebony disappear in a hazy cloud of smoke.

"What happened, are you okay? You look stunned." Munkustrap put a paw on his friends shoulder. "Did you find her?"

"I don't know, maybe. If that was her though, she's gone. I don't understand, Munkustrap. She was injured, bleeding like I've never seen anyone bleed before and yet… _escaped_… from _me_…"

"She's a strong one I guess. Maybe she thought we were the enemy. Did you mention the kitten? Uh… Jemima?"

Alonzo smacked a paw against his forehead. "I should have, but no, I didn't."

"It's okay, just see if you can find Admetus and meet me over the fence. I'm going to try and find her. Can you do that?"

Alonzo was still incredibly amazed, but nodded his head in agreement regardless.

"Good. See you in a bit." Munkustrap patted his friend on the back and headed over the fence in search of the mysterious queen. As he walked down the alley, eyes open and ears alert, he assumed that her injuries would cause her to stop to rest before long. He chose to take his time and be sure he didn't pass her by. When a cat wanted to hide, they could all but vanish.

He crept passed a pile of garbage bags, some old crates, and a few stray pieces of newspaper, another dumpster, and a solid brick wall. They alley had come to an end, which meant unless the cat had passed him in the opposite direction, which she had not, then she must be somewhere within the vicinity of the alley from the fence to the wall.

Munkustrap crept over to the dumpster quietly, listening for any sound of life. There was breathing, muffled but breathing nonetheless. He leaned in towards the part of the dumpster that was only a couple of inches away from the wall. "Hello? Is anyone in there? I can hear you breathing. You might as well come out."

The breathing stopped… was she holding her breath? Did she …_expire?_ "Listen, I know you're in there. I won't hurt you. I know where your daughter is and I would like to take you to her."

There was a slight stirring behind the dumpster. "I'm coming in there to help you, don't move." Munkustrap wiggled his way behind the dumpster, unable to see a thing. He found himself walking further and further behind the dumpster, until he found himself at the other end. He hadn't encountered anyone back there, but he knew someone had been there…

He wondered how that was even possible, looking up and looking around, scratching his head in confusion.

"Where did you go?" he whispered to himself. He felt a tapping on his shoulder, so he turned around. He was not expecting the punch in the face that sent him crashing on his rear. He looked at the culprit, fleeing from the scene, headed towards the fence. He instantly rose to his paws, chasing after the queen.

"Hey! I'm not going to hurt you! Don't you want to see your daughter? She came to us for help! She's scared! Jemima needs you!"

Demeter stopped running, much to Munkustrap's relief, and turned to face him with an expression of desperation and relief. It was the first moment Munkustrap had gotten the chance to see her face.

"How do you know her name?" Demeter demanded to know, her green eyes wide and brimming with tears that she did not permit to fall.

"She told us. Why don't you come with us to the Junkyard?" Munkustrap motioned to hold Demeter's paw, but she retreated.

"Don't you touch me!" she demanded.

"My apologies." Munkustrap was sincere, which caused Demeter to realize what could possibly have been the truth, that these cats who were chasing after her were not associated with Macavity whatsoever, and that they knew where Jemima was and how Demeter could get to her.

"So, you're not spies sent by Macavity to take my daughter and me to the Warehouse? You're not going to hurt us?"

Munkustrap couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the preposterous thought. "Of course not. We only want to help you and we promise to keep you safe."

"How far is this Junkyard you speak of?"

"Only a few blocks."

"Are you good at carrying things and walking at the same time?"

"I suppose so, why do you ask?"

Speaking almost breathlessly, Demeter answered the question. "Because I'm two seconds away from passing out." And with the conclusion of that statement, Demeter fell forward into Munkustrap's arms before what she had said had the chance to register in Munkustrap's brain. He settled her on the ground, checking her pulse. It was strong. He was amazed by this queens will and agility. Despite the horrible shape she was in, she still managed to escape two burly tomcats, climb a fence with a huge bite on one leg, and suppress the invading need to collapse from the pain. He looked upon her face, illuminated by the moonlight above, and could see something beautiful beneath her injuries, beneath the blood, beneath the dried tears. She was brave, she was witty, she was quirky, and he assumed she was polite and caring from the few moments he had observed Jemima. Only someone with a kind heart and warm soul could raise a kitten to be so well-mannered and smart.

Munkustrap had not realized that while thinking these things, he had begun caressing her head fur lovingly. As Admetus and Alonzo approached from over the fence, he ended his admiring and stood with the delicate queen in his embrace. They took her to the Junkyard and allowed Jennyanydots and Jellylorum to tend to her wounds. The whole time, he had simply stayed there, watching over her, observing the way she slept, listening to the sound of her breathing, not confident as to the reason behind the emotions and feelings swarming within his chest. He felt like he knew this queen… but how could that be?

Jemima entered the den and instantly curled up beside her mother, with no regard for the strange silver tom standing close by. Munkustrap watched as she went to sleep, the two of them together resting soundly.

It was then he realized he didn't even know the queens name. How odd! In so many words that they exchanged before she fainted and he hadn't even remembered to introduce himself or catch her name!

The other adults spoke in hushed tones, looking as though they were gossiping about what had happened. They looked as if they knew something that the younger cats and the kittens had no clue about.

Later that night, Munkustrap had come by again. This time Jemima was outside, getting to know the other kittens and having no trouble at all learning to play their games of catch and hide-n-seek. Munkustrap kneeled by the bed where Demeter rested and took hold of her paw. He examined its softness, admiring how small and dainty it was. He could imagine himself feeling these paws against his cheeks were she to hold his face in her palms. He wasn't sure why he thought of such frivolous things, but the moment he imagined this in his mind, the more it brought comfort to him, the more determined he became to bring it to reality, to court this queen.

While still holding onto her paw, the queen began to stir under the covers. Munkustrap did not let go. Her eyes fluttered open… such beautiful green eyes… and she all but leapt off the bed in fright.

"No, it's okay! Remember me? I brought you here to be looked after once you collapsed. I rescued you!"

Demeter seemed to settle down.

"Where's Jemima?"

"She's outside, playing with the other kittens. My name is Munkustrap by the way; can I ask what yours is?"

"You said your name is Munkustrap?" Demeter's expression was one of wonder and disbelief.

"Yes, why?"

"Of course! Why didn't I see it before! My goodness, how you've grown! Don't you remember me?"

"No… should I?"

"I know it's been a long time since we've been kittens but don't you remember who I am?" Demeter's excitement faded as the look of confusion on Munkustrap's face continued to grow. "Well, I guess you don't remember me then… which is okay… it was a long time ago… Do you know where I can find Bombalurina? She's a red queen, probably much taller than I am by this point..."

"Everlasting Cat! Demeter!" Munkustrap shouted as though he'd had an epiphany.

"Yes! You remember me now?"

"Of course I remember you! My best friend! That's what all the adults must be talking about! They must remember you, too! It's so good to have you home again." Munkustrap embraced Demeter, and Demeter attempted to return the gesture as best she could, but could not keep the pain at bay, and winced greatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot."

"It's fine. So, what have you been up to all this time? How are your parents?"

"Well it just so happens that the protector and second in command to the Jellicle tribe is yours truly." Munkustrap grinned and bowed. Demeter clapped her paws together with applause. "And as for my parents… well, mother left the tribe to be famous, though she left on a rather sour note. It was only a short time after you'd gone. And father, well, he's the leader now."

"I'm sorry about your mother. She was always glamorous, wasn't she? That's what I remember most about her. She was like a mother to me, you know? Bombalurina and I never had one… she practically took us in."

"I remember she would always speak so highly of you. You were her favorite."

"I remember. I also remember climbing to the top of a pile of garbage bags with a particular silver tabby, who as I recall, was at the bottom and couldn't get to the top, so instead of asking for help, you pulled down all the bags starting from the bottom until they _all_ fell with me on top!"

"Hey, that's no fair! You teased me about not being able to climb!"

"I did, didn't I?" The two of them giggled together. It had grown silent, until Demeter spoke once more. "You know, I'm sorry I ran from you last night. You just never know who you can trust these days, especially when Macavity is out to get you."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. By the way, what happened with that? I thought he was supposed to take care of you in agreement to never attack the Jellicle tribe?"

"That's the way it was supposed to go, but things changed. _He_ changed. Now all he cares to do is beat on innocent young queens and their daughters." Demeter shrugged, sighing.

"Heaviside, I'm so sorry! I won't let anything happen to you, Demeter! I promise." He brushed away some of the head-fur that had gotten in the way of her eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled, and that image was forever imprinted on Munkustrap's brain from that moment onward. So wonderful it made his heart skip a beat or two.

"I wonder how that even came about… what an awful idea, to sacrifice you for the rest of us. Why couldn't we have just stayed together? We might've stood a chance if we had fought as one."

"It was a different time then, Munkustrap. The tribe wasn't as strong as it is now and besides, you can't change the past, so why fret over it? And if you remember correctly, I was perfectly fine with it. As long as my family was safe, I didn't care what happened to me. But then I gave birth to Jemima, and my family was in danger again and I couldn't let anything happen to her, to my family. So I left…"

"Obviously he didn't appreciate that very much, huh?"

"No, not at all." Demeter bowed her head sadly. Munkustrap lifted her chin with his paw and vowed to protect her for as long as he lived. She smiled at him, hugging him tightly as her face crinkled and contorted in that well-known way just as the tears fight their way over the barrier of one's eye.

Old Deuteronomy had entered the den at that moment, remaining silent until the two friends separated from one another's embrace.

"Hello Demeter, it's a pleasure to see you again. You've grown up a lot since I saw you last." Old Deuteronomy smiled and approached the bed where Demeter sat, eyes wet from the tears. "I understand that things have changed now between you and Macavity, and I wanted you to know that you and your daughter are safe here. It's good to have you home." He hugged her delicately and she did not refuse the contact.

"Thank you so much." Demeter cried, cursing the tears that refused to obey her mind.

Old Deuteronomy grinned welcomingly at the queen and exited the room.

"You know," Munkustrap took Demeter's paw in his own, "it truly is good to have you home. I'm glad Jemima found us."

"So am I… speaking of, where is that little pip-squeak of mine?" Demeter introduced Jemima to Munkustrap and the rest of the tribe.

Everyone was proud and satisfied to have Demeter home and the kittens that Jemima had made friends with were all too excited to meet mommy Demeter. Everything was going delightfully. Demeter was home, a place she had thought she would never see again, so many faces that she had all but forgotten, all the memories…

And now Jemima would have the chance to grow up here, she would finally get the chance to be a kitten and knowing this made Demeter incredibly happy, but she also worried very much, for Macavity would not let them escape that easily. Demeter knew it, Munkustrap it, the entire tribe knew it, but the thing that made Demeter feel less afraid was knowing that she would have an entire tribe, an entire family to support and protect her.

But like all things in life, especially the good ones, they all end, one way or another…

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I've come to realize that I will most likely not get the chance to finish composing this story tonight, but fear not! There will be more to come in the morning! Thanks a lot and I look forward to reading your reviews, opinions, criticisms and so forth! Peace!_


	5. AN

_Author's Note:_

_Just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be updating this until closer to May. College seems to have gotten in the way yet again and with exams coming up I have to prioritize and put studying before fanfictioning (it's crazy, I know). I want to write more for this, but I would rather wait for a chance when I can devote myself to the story, not half-ass it (pardon my choice of words) between classes/exams. There will be more to come, this I promise, it just won't be for another couple of weeks. Have faith and feel free to browse through any of my other stories in the meantime!_

_Thanks a bunch!_

_-jelliclesoul635_


	6. Chapter 6

Macavity stood atop the balcony of his fortress. With a paw on his chin, he thought out a plan so vile not even he could stand it. Could he go through with it? He assured himself that indeed he could, for there was nothing too drastic or extremely unpleasant for the Napoleon of Crime, he was the cream of the crop, in a negative fashion of course. He grinned maliciously and headed inside to set his plan in motion, to retrieve what he felt was rightfully his from the start.

At the Junkyard, Jemima counted to twenty as best she could, only missing a couple of numbers. With her eyes closed, she allowed her friends plenty of time to find a hiding place. While Demeter watched over the kittens, Bombalurina approached. She plopped down next to where Demeter was sitting.

"Hey there, Demi."

"Hi, Bomba. What's up?"

"A whole lot. You've missed so much." The scarlet queen spoke honestly.

"I know... I wish I could've been allowed to visit. I feel like I skipped an entire chapter of my life."

"The important thing is that you're here now, and we've got all the time in the world to catch up on all the good stuff… like sexy toms with bolstering muscles."

"Well _you_ certainly haven't changed." Demeter said with humor as Bombalurina bounced her eyebrows suggestively.

"What about you and Munkustrap? Are the two of you tangling tails yet?"

"Bomba!" Demeter gasped with horror. "Of course not! Munkus and I are strictly friends."

"Oh sure! And I'm the Rumpus Cat! At least I'm not the only one who hasn't changed since being a kitten."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's liked you from the beginning, Dem! For as long as I can remember, he was never far from your side, there wasn't a place he didn't go with you, you two were like salmon paste and toast, fleas and itchiness, Pollicles and stink…"

"Wow Bomba, I'm flattered. It's every feline's dream to be compared to Pollicles and fleas." Sarcasm dripped from Demeter's every word.

"That's not my point and you know it! You guys just go together, and it's destined to be that way."

"You may continue to think that all you like, but Munkustrap and I are _simply friends_!"

Bombalurina sighed. "Okay Demi, you keep telling yourself that. It's fine… but when you stop being blind and realize what's in front of you, you can count on me being there to tell you 'I told you so'." With that, Bombalurina patted Demeter on the shoulder and left to socialize elsewhere.

Demeter shook her head and returned her gaze to the kittens gleefully running around after each other, in a world of bliss, youth, and elation. Demeter smiled.

Her mind was made up; she would do everything in her power to keep Jemima in this place, to grow up in the Jellicle environment. Her daughter deserved nothing less. Although Demeter was incredibly satisfied that Jemima was living the life she never had, she couldn't shed the feeling that doom was lurking, that before long Macavity would appear and wreak the havoc he had guaranteed to unleash.

She didn't know it yet, but her intuition was like a dart hitting the center circle on a target – Macavity was stepping closer and closer to the Junkyard with every passing moment and soon the Junkyard would be a fiasco filled with chaos and terror.

Only Five Minutes Later:

The fiasco had begun, and there was undoubtedly chaos and terror present. Macavity had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Once sighted, Jellicles bolted for shelter and protection in their dens, ushering the clueless, frightened kittens inside. As the crimson nightmare stood in the middle of the Junkyard clearing, cats cautiously peeked out of their hiding spots to see what he would do.

"Come out, come out, my dearest Jellicles!" he hollered in a sing-song voice, spreading his arms wide in a deceiving 'welcome' gesture. His tone was taunting and eerie, a low rasp emanating from his throat.

"Do not fear me! All I want are my possessions – once returned to me I will leave and never torment this community again." He shouted these words looking at the various faces, sending them fleeting into the darkness whenever eye contact was achieved.

"You'll not win this time, Macavity. Just leave and no one will get hurt. We can end this before it begins." Munkustrap stood bravely. He was the only cat standing against the crimson fiend. He was completely vulnerable to the powers of the Napoleon of Crime that like Demeter before, even Munkustrap knew nothing about.

"How nice to see you, Munkustrap. It's been years since I saw you last and my, how you've grown. Still, even with your impressive build, I doubt you'll be able to chase me off."

"Honestly I would rather not have to fight you at all, I would prefer it if you leave this Junkyard without causing any harm."

"Boy, have you got a lot to learn. I'm the Napoleon of Crime, the Monster of Depravity, the Crimson Fiend… need I go on?"

Munkustrap did not answer; he did not want to fuel the fire.

"You know Munkustrap, all I want are my belongings and then I'll be delighted to leave your precious home."

"Your _belongings_?"

"Oh yes, they've been mine for quite a few years. One is golden queen and the other is her rat-brained daughter." Macavity was amused with himself.

Demeter was not.

"Hey! Don't you dare speak of my daughter that way. You know nothing about her, and if you think I'm going to let you take her along with you, you've got another thing coming. You've done enough to her as it is." Demeter was defiant, and stood bravely from her hiding place behind the stove. Munkustrap grew more nervous with every second that passed by.

Macavity closed his eyes, not yet facing Demeter. "I was afraid you'd play that card, Demsy." He finally turned in Demeter's direction and slowly crept towards her. Just inches from her slightly trembling body, he gave a sigh, his foul breath encompassing her entire disgusted expression.

"See, I'm not afraid for your sake, Demsy darling, but for everyone else's - for those you call family, and the sanctuary you claim as your home." Macavity's voice was almost a whisper, his nose and Demeter's were almost touching. A sliver of air served as the only thing keeping the two from meeting.

"My sweet queen, either you come with me, or I do some serious damage to that which you cherish most. If I were you, I would consider very carefully how you choose from the limited options you have." Macavity growled the last part of his threat, causing Demeter to flinch involuntarily. She gulped nervously, staring up into the yellow stones resembling Macavity's eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest, not knowing what to do next.

"I'm not a very patient tom, Demeter. You know this." Macavity pressed. Demeter attempted to speak, but she could produce no sound from her mouth, panic prevented her from functioning properly.

"Enough!" Munkustrap suddenly bellowed. "This is not acceptable, Macavity. You cannot simply strut in here and demand such things. Felines are not belongings first of all, and second of all, Demeter is not going anywhere. None of us in the tribe are willing to lose her a second time so you might as well leave and forget about whatever your intentions were when you arrived here tonight."

Quite eerily, all the cats moved out of their hiding places and encircled the seething Macavity. He was infuriated, he was livid, he was incredulous, and he was running out of time. At any moment these cats could pounce on him and he would have to use his powers to get free – an amount of energy he couldn't afford to waste. His mind had to be made up quickly…

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed Demeter by the neck, he tightened his grasp around her throat and raised his arm. Her hind paws dangled frantically as her constricted windpipe made it impossible for any oxygen to pass through.

"Let her down!" Munkustrap demanded, immediately worried for Demeter.

"Now now, Munkustrap, call off the dogs or she dies in ten seconds." At the word 'dogs', Macavity used his other paw to motion at the surrounding of felines.

"Okay, just don't hurt her." With nothing but the sound of Demeter gagging, Munkustrap ushered everyone to step away.

"Very good choice, Munkustrap. I'm pleased." Demeter dropped to the floor with a solid thud as Macavity released his paw from around her neck. She rolled onto her back and gasped for the air that just wouldn't seem to fill her lungs fast enough. Jemima tore from Bombalurina's arms and crawled next to her mother. She took a fast glance at her before standing up to Macavity herself.

"Don't hurt my mommy no more! You shouldn't do this to her… it's not fair… maybe if you stop being so nasty all the time she won't run from you, and maybe… if you stop being nasty… you can be my daddy and I can love you." By the end of the speech, Jemima's voice was nothing more than a desperate whisper.

Macavity bent down to Jemima and sternly looked her in the eyes before replying in a heartless tone. "I will _never_ be your father."

Jemima's lower lip quivered, but nevertheless, she stood her ground and did not take her eyes from the deeper ones of her father.

"Jemima, come here." Demeter commanded, just catching her breath. She embraced the depressed kitten with all her might, trying to shield her from the pain that couldn't be helped. Jemima buried her face in the fluffy fur covering Demeter's chest and allowed the tears to fall, trying to conceal herself as best she could.

Munkustrap was appalled by what he witnessed, but remained composed regardless, fighting the urge to rush to Demeter and Jemima. "Leave now, Macavity."

"But I'm having such fun, aren't you?" Macavity's tone was repulsive. How can causing such agony in another's life bring joy and elation? For Macavity, this was what he lived for.

"I'll repeat myself once more. Leave. Now. Macavity." Munkustrap's voice was firm, low, and threatening.

"Or what?" Macavity whispered. "What can you possibly do to me?"

"This." Munkustrap answered before charging at the tom. He leaped at him and aimed for his torso to bring him to the ground. As his paws were inches from clasping around the fiery cat, Macavity stepped to the side and laughed as it was instead Munkustrap who collided with the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Macavity challenged.

Munkustrap growled and made another attempt. He failed again and hit the floor with more force than the first time. Many Jellicles winced at the noise.

"I expected more from you." Macavity toyed with Munkustrap further, and almost ten minutes had passed and still there was no change. Munkustrap was bloody and beaten while Macavity stood in perfect condition. Munkustrap stumbled to his feet, preparing to charge one last time with every ounce of energy he had left within him. As he stood, his feet disobeyed him and with one faulty step, Munkustrap collapsed on the ground as consciousness evaded him.

"Munkustrap!" Demeter shouted in astonishment. Bombalurina took Jemima in her arms as Demeter ran to his crumpled body.

She knelt by his side, holding his head with her palms. "Munkustrap, can you hear me?" She stroked his face softly, trying to stir some life into him. Gripping his shoulder, she jerked it a few times to see if it would wake him, but her efforts were to no avail. Thinking she had lost him, she gave a hiss of rage and despair and charged at Macavity herself. Macavity was not paying much attention to the dying tabby on the floor or the distraught queen approaching rapidly, he was instead heading for Bombalurina, reaching his arms out to snatch the kitten from her embrace.

Before he could succeed, a force from behind caused him to stumble and nearly fall forwards. The sweet aroma that filled his nostrils alerted him that Demeter was the one latched onto him from behind.

"Get off of me, you rotten feline!" Macavity hollered, swinging his arms from side to side, trying to push her legs off of his waist, but she would not budge. "I'll kill you, Demeter! I'll kill you!" he shouted, thrashing wildly.

Demeter tightened her arms around Macavity's neck, causing him the same distress he had caused her. "Doesn't fell so good, does it Macavity? To have your throat closed so tight you can't even breathe?"

Macavity clawed at Demeter's arms, at her legs, even took a couple of shots towards her face, but she wouldn't let it go, she wouldn't let go of the fact that Munkustrap was probably dead, that her daughter would be scarred for life, that her own life had been eternally tainted because of him, that it was all his fault.

As the view of the Junkyard became foggy and obscure, Macavity dove backwards, landing on the ground with Demeter as his cushion. She instantly let go of him, coughing and grimacing at having the wind knocked out of her.

"If you won't come willingly Demeter, I'll have no choice but to finish you myself." Macavity wheezed. He held his paw over her, claw revealed. Ready to kill, he catapulted his paw downwards at a horrified Demeter. Just when Demeter was believing the fact that she would soon see the Everlasting Cat, something happened.

A cat leaped over Demeter and straight at Macavity. In a blur of white and ebony splotches, Alonzo tackled the crimson beast and once on the ground, just about every cat in the Junkyard pounced on the devilish feline. They each held him down on the ground, not letting him escape.

"What are we going to do with him now?" someone questioned, struggle evident in their voice as whoever it was, like everyone else, battled to keep Macavity on the ground.

"The only thing we can do." Alonzo answered, mounting the writhing form and preparing to slice his throat like a hunter finishing off his prize shot.

"You wish." Macavity said, and in a flash of bright light and incredible force, he threw every feline off of him and all at once. He had no other choice but to use his powers. It drained him considerably and he would stand no match if someone charged him now. He did the only thing he could do: flee.

As he disappeared, Demeter was aided to her feet by Bombalurina. Alonzo was at Munkustrap's side and Demeter soon joined him. Demeter looked to Alonzo for some sort of sign that Munkustrap was alright – a smile, a relieved sigh, anything! But there was nothing, except for a grim expression and a shake of the head. Demeter was astonished.

"No. It can't be. I won't accept that. He's my best friend! He can't be gone! He can't be dead!" Demeter cried, hugging Munkustrap's lifeless form, sobbing into his chest. "I just found you, Munkustrap. Don't leave me now."

Jemima hugged Bombalurina's leg, praying that the protector would be okay, that mommy would be okay, too.

"Munkustrap, please don't go. I _love_ you so much. Please don't leave me now." Demeter whispered.

A muffled voice caused Demeter to jolt with surprise. She held Munkustrap away from her and studied his face intensely. "Munkustrap?"

His eyes fluttered open and Demeter instantly smiled with an overwhelming sensation of joy. Munkustrap cleared his throat. "So you love me, do you?"

Demeter laughed. "I guess I do."

"Good thing, because I love you, too." Munkustrap grinned, despite his poor condition. Jennyanydots approached and mentioned that he should get inside so his wounds could be tended to. Alonzo helped him to the den.

Bombalurina sidled next to Demeter with Jemima in tow. "I told you so." She grinned from whisker to whisker.

Demeter was quizzical. "What?"

"I told you so! Remember? I said that when you realized what was in front of you, I'd be there to say 'I told you so'. So here I am! I told you so!" Bombalurina declared gleefully.

Demeter giggled and playfully shoved her friend to the side. Bombalurina gave a small shove in return. Alonzo came out of the den after assisting Munkustrap. He looked around and spotted Demeter.

"Excuse me, Bomba." Demeter rose to meet the two-colored tom.

"Hey, Demeter. Are you okay?" Alonzo was genuine.

"I've got a few scratches, but I'll be okay. Thanks for asking." Demeter lied. She was terribly hurt, but didn't let the pain sink in until much later.

Alonzo smiled and patted Demeter on the shoulder in a departing greeting. "Wait, Alonzo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, uh, you know, for saving my life. I would've been a goner without you." She laughed slightly.

"Anytime. Now go and find Jenny so she can take a look at those wounds for you."

Demeter agreed and the two said good-bye.

Later that night, Demeter was at Munkustrap's bedside, holding his paw while he slept. She stared at the wounds scattered all over his frame. Bruises, scrapes, scratches, bumps, injured limbs, you name it, and he had it. She blamed herself for this. How could she not? Macavity followed Demeter to the Junkyard because she was what he wanted. Maybe if she'd gone with him, this wouldn't have happened.

Tearing the idea from her mind, she kissed Munkustrap's forehead and headed for home, where Bombalurina and Jemima were.

"Hey you, how's Munkustrap?" Bombalurina questioned seeing Demeter come through the entrance.

"He's sleeping, but he doesn't look good. Jenny thinks in a few weeks he'll be as good as new, but he's got to be in so much pain."

Reading Demeter's expression like a sentence in a book, Bombalurina assured Demeter that she shouldn't blame herself. Demeter shrugged, wanted to know where Jemima was. Bombalurina said she was sleeping in the other room, and Demeter headed there without wasting another moment, bidding Bombalurina good-night.

Jemima looked so peaceful when she slept, an observation made by Demeter as she sat beside her bed, stroking her delicate head-fur. Of course she felt responsible even more for Jemima's lack of a father figure in her life, to know that she herself would be the reason why her daughter would never know a father's love.

Tears slid down her cheeks as her face contorted in remorse. "I'm so sorry, Jem. I never wanted you to get hurt." Demeter bowed her head and let herself cry. She couldn't comprehend how a cat could do this to another, especially one so young and naïve, especially one that is of your own flesh and blood. She had to do something to fix the mess she created. There had to be some kind of solution…

* * *

_A/N: I know it's been a while, but now that school is over and I've got time to myself, I can write more of my stories. A sincere and genuine thank you goes to all who have left me reviews in the past and those who plan to continue. Thank you so much! _


End file.
